PewdieCryKen Fanfiction
by Sayfan
Summary: Pewdie wants Cry to know how he feels. Does Cry care? And then Ken gets involved.
1. Why?

It was a rainy day. Pewdie kept twiddling his thumbs as he stared at his phone. Where was Cry? He was supposed be here an hour ago. Pewdie decided to give him another half hour before he would call. But as that half an hour passed Pewdie started to get a bad feeling in his gut. Surely Cry should have been here by now.

Pewdie dialed Cry's number. He heard three rings and then Cry's voicemail. Pewdie's heart started to pound. It wasn't like Cry not to answer.

Pewdie quickly got on his shoes, grabbed his umbrella and started to walk to Cry's house. A walk turned into a run as possible reasons to why Cry wasn't answering ran through his head.

Cry. Cry. He could only hope that he was okay.

Cry was his closest friend, maybe he had more feelings for Cry than just a friendship but surely he couldn't tell him that

As Pewdie reached Cry's front door he took a deep breath and opened it. What he saw wasn't what he had expected. There were clothes scattered all over the floor. He followed the trail to Cry's living room.

His heart shattered. There lay Cry on the couch doing IT with a woman. It wasn't surprising that Cry was doing IT, because he was attractive but he couldn't comprehend anything beyond that. Pewdie turned away and went to leave when Cry said his name.

"Pewdie."

Pewdie stopped in his tracks and turned to face Cry. "Yes?" His heart pounded with hope, waiting for Cry to say he was sorry.

"Pewdie, it isn't polite to walk in on people and stare."

Pewdie's body shook as his hair covered his tear filled eyes. When he looked up to see Cry's expressionless face he just turned and ran out the door without a single word.


	2. Gone

Cry just stared where Pewdie had been standing for a few seconds. His heart was filled with nothing, but the tears seemed to never stop flowing down his cheeks. Those words he had said. Why had he said them. And then all the emotions came flooding back. He felt it all; the pain, the happiness...and the guilt. Why was he still staring?

The girl shook his shoulder, "Um, hello?! I thought we were in the middle of something!"

Cry just looked at this girl with a smile on his face. "You're right, we WERE in the middle of something." With that he was off her, getting dressed and scrambling to get his jacket on when he looked over at her with a serious expression. "I'm sorry." With that he was out on the streets.

He first went to Pewdie's house and pounded on the door several times before circling the house to make sure Pewdie wasn't just ignoring him. He checked to see if the house was locked before running down the soaked sidewalk barefooted.

He somehow made his way to Ken's. He didn't know why but he thought maybe Pewdie would come here for comfort. Without much thought he ran up the porch and pounded on the lit house's door till Ken answered.

Ken's expression went from casual to surprised, "Cry? What are you doing here?"

Cry took in a deep breath to ease his panting then slowly let it out, "is Pewdie here?"

"No. Why would he..." Ken's words trailed off as he looked into Cry's eyes, seeing guilt and pain. "What did you do?"

Cry stayed silent.

Ken let out a long sigh, "No, I don't know where he is. Sorry." He shut the door on Cry, who just stared at it before slowly walking away.

Cry walked the streets for hours, shouting Pewdie's name. He was walking past an alley when he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a body laying there, it didn't seem to be breathing. "Pewdie?" Cry ran down the alley to the still body. Crouching down he saw it was Pewdie. Pewdie! Cry took off his jacket, covering Pewdie's drenched body with it as he called Ken.

A couple rings and Ken picked up, "What do you want now, Cry?"

"I need you to bring your car here, Pewdie is badly injured!" His throat started to tighten, "Please, Ken."

Ken's end went silent and then there was a click.

"Ken? Ken?!" Cry looked at his phone to see that Ken was no longer there. He threw his phone at a brick wall as he cradled Pewdie in his arms, keeping him as safe and dry as possible.


	3. Regrets

Ken was out of bed faster than he had ever been before. Pants. Shirt. Shoes? Jacket. He grabbed his keys and was out the door. He didn't know why he was helping Cry out after what happened but Pewdie was hurt.

Ken dashed out to his car when he stopped at the door. Why was he doing this? He and Pewdie had been over for months now. The pain was still there but he swore that he would always despise Cry for taking Pewdie away from him but still. Pewdie.

The rain fell over him. He was soaked before he finally made up his mind to help them no matter what. Cry had screwed up and now this was Ken's chance to get Pewdie back.

Ken quickly got into his car and sped off. He wasn't sure where he was going and immediately called Cry back.

Three rings. Voicemail. Damn. He tried calling Pewdie's. Two rings. Then Cry nswered.

"Ken?"

"Cry? Thank god. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

A slight pause, "it isn't exactly close to me right now. Why do you ask?"

Ken could hear the rain hitting the screen of the phone, "I am coming to get you. Now where are you?"

"In an alley on First Avenue, next to the bar."

Ken searched for the sign as he drove. "Okay. Give me 5 minutes." He hung up and drove faster. He was about a mile away from First Avenue. Pewdie...

Cry held on to Pewdie, tears flowing down his cheeks. Pewdie wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for him. If he had just told Pewdie how he felt...

Seconds later he saw headlights. Was Ken here already?

Then five males stepped out, "Oh look. Someone fell for the bait." They all laughed.

Cry's heart started to pound. Pewdie was out cold. No. He grabbed a wooden pole beside him. If these bastards got anywhere near Pewdie they would die. Then Cry heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Cry."

Cry looked up to see Ken with a steel pipe and a smile on his face.

"Ken?"


	4. Justice

Cry just looked at Ken. Stunned. He had gotten here so quickly. He hadn't even heard Ken's car pull up.

Ken just kept looking at Cry and then looked at the men, "look, I haven't exactly had the best day so if you gentlemen would be oh so kind and go away that would be fantastic."

The men just started to laugh then one spoke, "sorry, but we can't do that."

Ken patted the steel pipe against his hand slowly, the look in his eyes ice cold. "And why not?"

The man stepped forward, "because we don't want to."

"That sucks. Cry, keep Pewdie safe. I'll deal with these clowns."

Cry could feel see the anger in Ken's eyes and just nodded. In seconds Ken was charging at the man and in seconds the man had a gun in his hand.

Ken stopped in his tracks and Cry couldn't breathe. Cry slowly laid Pewdie to the ground. The man just smiled and cocked the gun. Ken no longer had the determined look in his eyes. He had fear.

The man placed his finger on the trigger, looking Ken right in the eyes. The pipe dropped to the ground. Ken couldn't move. He promised he would protect Cry and Pewdie. Pewdie. The determination flowed through him once again. The only reason he had showed up was because of Pewdie. Even if Pewdie loved Cry now he would never stop protecting Pewdie.

Ken picked up the pipe again as fast as he could and charged at the man holding the gun, pipe ready to swing.

The man pulled the trigger. Time began to go into slow motion for Cry as he held Pewdie in his arms. The bullet hit Ken in the shoulder. He winced and swung the pipe at the man's face. It collided and the man went down.

Ken looked up at the other men with blood thirst pulsating through his veins and then he fell to the ground. The pipe slowly rolling out of his hands. The fight was over. Then the world went black.


	5. Happy Ending

Ken awoke to see white. He slowly turned his head to see Cry sleeping in a chair nearby.

"Psst, Cry, you awake?"

Cry opened his eyes, "yeah, just started to sleep."

"Sorry. Where are we?"

Cry sat up in his chair, rubbing his eyes, "the hospital. Pewdie is in the other room. "

Ken started to get up, silently wincing with each movement.

Cry stood up immediately, attempting to keep Ken in bed, "where are you going?"

"To see Pewdie, where else?"

"The doctor told me to make sure you don't get out of bed." Cry said as he tried pushing Ken to lay back down.

"Cry let me go!" Ken tried to push Cry off him with his good arm, his bad one slipping.

Ken and Cry fell onto Ken's bed. The two stared into each other's eyes before they heard a voice behind them.

"Ken? Cry?"

Cry quickly got to his feet. Before him stood Pewdie, hurt in his gaze. "Pewdie."

Pewdie's gaze went cold, "sorry I interrupted." With no more words Pewdie turned and walked away.

For the second time Cry watched as Pewdie walked away. In a daze he nearly didn't feel Ken's hand hit him upside the head.

Cry quickly turned his head towards Ken, "what the hell did you do that for?"

"One: get off me; two: if you like him that much then go after him!" Ken shoved Cry off of him. "Now quit staring where he was standing and go after him!"

Cry took off like he was at a starting line. He raised down the hall, seeing Pewdie by the door. "Pewdie!"

Pewdie stopped to look at Cry, his face emotionless. "What?"

Cry, catching up to Pewdie, started to catch his breath. "W-what you saw back there, it wasn't what it seemed."

"Just like when I walked in on you and that girl? Was that not what it seemed either, Cry?"

Guilt hit Cry. Pewdie's emotionless gaze dug deep into Cry's soul. He couldn't say a word.

Pewdie looked at Cry and sighed. "Goodbye, Cry."

Just as Pewdie's hand touched the handle of the door Cry's body jolted in response. "No."

Pewdie looked at Cry in confusion, "pardon?"

Cry's voice was soft but forceful. "Don't go."

Pewdie's face was filled with confusion and then Cry walked over, grabbed Pewdie by the arm and kissed him.

Pewdie's eyes widened in surprise. Cry was kissing him, actually kissing him.

Cry slowly pulled away, putting his forehead against Pewdie's, "I love you, Pewdie."


End file.
